


Tea, toast, and revolution.

by adorkable99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Muggleborns take a stand, One Shot, Revolution, Rise Up, anarchy in the great hall, children are the future, goblet of fire setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable99/pseuds/adorkable99
Summary: After Snape yet again plays the blatant favoritism card, one muggleborn decides enough is enough. It's time to plan a little breakfast time mayhem.*Small, un-edited one-shot that might transform into a story*





	Tea, toast, and revolution.

She surveyed her work, a satisfied smile on her face. Breakfast tomorrow would be quite the shock for many of Hogwarts students, and both visiting schools. Really, it was all thanks to Snape that this was happening.

A few weeks ago, Malfoy had once again called Hermione Granger a Mudblood, within clear hearing distance of Professor Snape. Of course, he didn’t receive so much as a reprimand, whereas Harry Potter and Ron Weasley both received detention for their staunch defense of their friend.

It wasn’t the first time something like this had happened. It wouldn’t be the last. But this time, this time they were fighting back. It took her 3 weeks to arrange everything, as secrecy was key, but tomorrow the muggleborns of Hogwarts were taking a stand. Her planning had been meticulous, t-shirts had been delivered via house-elf to every muggleborn in Hogwarts. The attached note, which could only be read by the person it was addressed to, advised them to wear the shirt on Saturday and meet with the others outside the great hall half an hour into breakfast, that way all the professors and most of the students would be present for the show. The best part was that no rules were being broken, and any attempt to stop or punish them could be taken as nothing other than bigotry. Yes, she thought, bring on the revolution. 

She smirked at the gathered crowd, very pleased that every muggleborn in Hogwarts had chosen to join her statement. She thought at least a few would chicken out. Together, as one group, arms linked, and heads held high, they entered the Great Hall. On the back and front of each person’s shirt, in large clear block letters were the words “MUDBLOOD AND PROUD.”  
They were noticed very quickly, as gasps rang out through the hall, heads turned towards them, necks were craning and people standing on their seats to see them better. The professors were already storming down from the Head Table, too. She smiled inwardly, let the show begin!

The headmaster was attempting to force them to go change, but no one was having it. Justin Finch-Fletchly was holding a copy of the school rules in his hand, pointing out how they were not breaking them.   
Snape’s attempt to take points was met with a calm “but Professor, you let Malfoy call us Mudbloods so often, we thought it must be okay. You never take points then.” He was practically purple in the face as McGonagall rounded on him.  
Professor Flitwick was attempting to pacify the crowd, promising to look into the situation, assuring them that no bigotry was tolerated in Hogwarts, but they would not be placated.   
“You had your chance professors. You’ve had lots of chances. Now we’re taking our stance.” One of the muggleborns in the back of the group shouted. 

Suddenly, someone in the hall began to chant “No hate! No fear! Muggleborns are welcome here!” More people joined in, by the third voice almost all the hall was chanting, by the fifth the visiting schools had joined in. She didn’t think about the success of having Victor Krum’s voice rising over the Great Hall. That could come in handy. She looked around the hall, at the ones not chanting, the ones merely miming the words, or only speaking when they think others were watching. These were her adversaries, and she would remember their faces. It was good to know what you were up against after all. As predicted, a large portion of those people were Slytherin, but all three houses had people who now bore watching.   
Professor McGonagall had finally gained control of the hall, and the muggleborns took their seats, t-shirts still on proud display, to thunderous applause. A sigh of relief from the professors was obvious as the hall finally quieted down.

They were fools if they thought this was all she had planned.


End file.
